Together
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Gaara & Naruto Friendship./Kita akan selalu bersama dalam satu ikatan yakni sahabat. Karena ikatan itu tidak bisa diputus dan hilang./ "Sebagai teman dan sahabat."


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Naruto***_

_**Together © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto & Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**[Gaara POV]**_

_**-Friendship-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-0-_

Angin berhembus dengan lembutnya dan menerpa wajahku. Rasa sejuk membuat hatiku sangat tenang karena tidak ada kebencian lagi yang dulu merengut kebahagiaanku. Tidak ada peperangan yang membuat orang mati sia-sia dan menyisakan penderitaan yang ada. Dulunya angin tak dapat ku rasakan dengan bahagia.

Dulunya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang lain rasakan. Bahkan tatapan kebencian yang kudapatkan dari mereka, bahkan orang terdekatku yang kupercayai juga. Semenjak itu aku membalas dendam dan terus membenci lalu rasa benci itu semakin kuat. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun. Kehadiranku tidak diharapkan bahkan dibuang bagaikan sampah. Kelahiranku dari Suna tapi tidak diakui oleh desa Suna.

Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dulu diriku dimanfaatkan sebagai wadah Shukaku—salah satu _Bijuu_. Semakin aku membenci dan marah maka Shukaku yang ada di dalam tubuhku semakin senang dan keluar dalam tubuhku, itupun saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah merubah pandanganku.

Dia sama dengan diriku. Di dalam tubuhnya memiliki _Bijuu_ bernama _Kyuubi_—lebih tepatnya rubah ekor sembilan. Nasibnya juga sama, dirinya dibenci bahkan dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa Konoha. Mereka tidak tahu kalau dia adalah anak dari Hokage ke empat yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dan pemimpin termuda saat itu.

Kami berdua bertemu pada satu peristiwa, itupun di saat kudeta Suna dan Oto terhadap Konoha. Kami yang sama-sama seorang _Jinchuuriki _saling bertarung mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing. Sampai diriku tidak mampu mengendalikan Shukaku dan membuatku tidur lalu _Bijuu_ itu mengendalikanku.

Namun tak berlangsung lama kesadaranku kembali karena—aku dibangunkan oleh dia dengan menabrakan kepalanya di kepalaku hingga kepala kami berdarah. Kami pun sama-sama ambruk dan jatuh di dua sisi. Kukira dia akan membenciku atau mencibirku ya atau apalah. Tapi dengan dia mengatakan kalau kami adalah sama.

Sama-sama menjadi _Jinchuuriki_…

Aku pun mempelajari suatu hal yakni diriku tidak sendirian—melainkan ada yang menderita selain diriku. Dari situlah aku mulai mendapat sedikit kepercayaan dan itu berkat dia.

Waktu terus berjalan sampai kudengar kalau Uchiha yang dulu menjadi lawanku, kini telah kabur dan Konoha meminta bantuan. Hatiku bergerak untuk membantu mereka dan diriku bersedia menolong mereka yang dulunya kami bermusuhan. Apalagi untuk dia. Dia lah teman pertamaku yang kudapat.

Rasa saling berbagi dalam kesenangan dan kesusahan itu sangat berarti untukku. Hingga waktu itu, aku yang menjabat sebagai _Kazekage_ tertangkap oleh Akatsuki dan _Bijuu_ yang ada di dalam tubuhku diambil oleh kelompok mereka. Aku merasa diriku sudah mati dan tidak ada harapanku untuk melindungi desa kelahiranku.

Tapi apa daya kalau dia menolongku kedua kalinya. Dirinya yang membuka lorong kesendirianku, dia yang memberikan sebagian cakranya bersamaan dengan nenek Chiyoo. Lalu dia yang menyambutku pertama akan kembalinya aku di dunia ini.

Aku mensyukurinya…

Tak berlangsung lama, perang ninja ke empat dikumandangkan dan alhasil semuanya kacau. Apalagi Uchiha itu akan dieksekusi mati jika tertangkap, alhasil orang-orang terdekatnya tidak mempercayainya dan berusaha menghentikannya. Aku tak tahan akan melihat raut frustasi dari dia mendapati semuanya di luar perkiraannya. Akupun setelah rapat antar kage, diriku menemui dia dan mengatakan suatu hal padanya.

"_Dulu teman itu hanya kata saja. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan kau, kata itu berubah. Nah, kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya. Arti itu apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke…"_

Entahlah peperangan dunia ninja ini membuat korban berjatuhan sampai menyisakan kepedihan dan kesedihan sekaligus. Sampai diriku dan _Tsuchikage_ kewalahan menghadapi para kage terdahulu—apalagi Ayahku menjadi lawanku. Tapi terbantu berkat _Kagebunshin_ Naruto mengalahkan dua musuh lainnya.

Dulunya aku tidak dihargai oleh mereka dan dibenci, akan tetapi sekarang menjadi kage dan selaigus Komandan perang. Itu membuat Ayahku kaget dan kami beradu kekuatan sampai kekuatan kami terkuras habis. Aku sempat mendengar perkataannya kalau sebernanya aku dicintai oleh Ibuku. Sungguh aku tidak percaya lalu Ayahku mempercayai desa Suna kepadaku.

Ketika kondisi stabil, masalah baru muncul. Madara Uchiha menghancurkan segalanya seketika. Mau tak mau kondisi ini kami para kage yang menanganinya dan saat itu aku tidak tahu kembali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Entahlah aku tidak tahu atau apa. Diriku yang telah kembali ke kondisi perang dan—terkejut melihat dia dan Uchiha itu berkoloborasi. Sudah kuduga kalau dia menemukan caranya dan hasilnya mereka bersatu kembali dan berdiri berdampingan.

"Heiii… Gaara!"

Diriku tersentak mendengar suara nyaring dia—maksudku Uzumaki Naruto. Dialah yang kumaksud, sekarang dia berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai Hokage. Amanat telah disematkan padanya dan dia seperti Ayahnya—menjadi seorang pemimpin di desa Konoha.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Haaaiiish… daritadi kau melamun! Pantas saja kau tidak mendengarku," gerutu Naruto.

Diriku tersenyum. "Maaf, aku mengingat momen dulu, Naruto."

"Oooh begitu, dari pertemuan kita di hutan Konoha. Ikatan kita sebagai teman tetap kuat dan sekarang aku berhasil berdiri di sampingmu—sebagai Kage," ucap Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya, kita akan selalu bersama, Naruto."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Sebagai teman dan sahabat." Dan diriku menyambutnya.

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Notes_

_Oke ini sudah cukup, aku tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir menulis plot. Sebernanya ide ini sudah lamaaa sekali tapi baru kurealisasikan. Ternyata kebanyakan dari Gaara-nya ya hehehe… sekali-kali ^^_

_Salam_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Lubuklinggau, 15 Juli 2013_


End file.
